The Crow: EverSeeing Death
by EricaDraven
Summary: both love and justice are blind. Perhaps they should have realized that
1. Default Chapter

Rain spattered the stone, turning it to blackened granite. A stray raindrop ran through the name, Alec Morley. The almost sunless sky cast a vague shadow on the double plot. Beside Alec's headstone was his wife's, Veronica Morley.  
Murdered two years ago, the couple had been married for four years. But one fateful day, Veronica came home only to find her husband missing. After speaking with the police and finding that they would do nothing for another 48 hours. She sought comfort in her friends and neighbor, David. Both she and her husband were brutally murdered that night and found the next morning.  
Two worn sneakers came plodding through the mud, toward the graves. A woman, their friend, Monica Turner, brought a patch work bouquet to Veronica's tombstone and a bright red rose to Alec's. Monica's coat was drenched from the rain. She pulled her jeans up so they wouldn't get as wet, even though they were already soaked, and knelt down.  
" Bye, guys, I'll see you next Sunday." She brushed a tear from her eye. Even though it had been two years, Monica hadn't gotten over their murder. Partly because, she had found their bodies, and, they had been very close friends, almost blood-family. She brushed the stone with her sleeve as she stood up. A crow landed on Veronica's headstone, and looked, unblinkingly, at Monica.   
"Weird," She looked at the bird, perplexed. The crow began pecking at the stone. Thunder rumbled overhead. She turned and left. As the crow continued pecking at it, another rumbling occurred, this time, underground. Suddenly, a mound of earth was pushed up by an unknown force. Then, a feminine hand pushed its way up, followed by a woman in a long, black dress.   
This woman was Veronica Morley. She was a slim woman of her early twenties. Her shoulder-length chestnut-brown hair became wet as the rain poured down. Veronica crawled out and scrambled to her feet. She looked around for a moment and looked at herself, finding the fatal bullet hole still in her chest.   
She wrapped her arms around herself. What happened, she thought? What happened to us? 


	2. The Questioning

Feeling the cold rain on her newly resurrected body, she walked toward an empty alleyway.  
"Caw, Caw, Caw" The crow landed on a trash can with a knife sticking out of it. Veronica pulled it out and used it to cut off half of her skirt. The alley was a dank, filthy, tunnel filled with vermin of all sorts. At the end of it, there was a door. Veronica recognized it as her own. As she moved toward it, a flash, no, a vision...of their murder.   
It was so real, she felt the bullet rip through her chest once again. She fought it off and ran toward the door. She pushed on the rotten wood and it splintered. She stumbled through the corridor, slipping on soaked papers and refuse of the household sort.   
Then She found it, their bedroom. The past two years had affected their home just as it had affected the city, both of them rotten, decayed and repulsive. She approached the dresser. She touched a photograph of Alec, causing flashes of her life. A great pain overcame her, in her heart, a love pain. She missed Alec so much, it hurt. She would avenge their deaths. It was the only way for her to go back to Alec, to make the pain stop. She crept toward the bed, the same they had made love on, drempt of children in. A favorite earring of Alec's lay on the bed side table. She graced her ear with the ornament.  
Veronica fought back tears as another vivid flashback assaulted her. This time, of their wedding. They were so happy together. She realized that she had begun to weep. Looking up at the mirror, she found her self transformed into . . . an animal. Scythe-like lines formed above and below her now bird-like eyes. Lines extended a cruel smile. Claws, or rather talons had appeared at the end of her fingers where stubby nails had once been. She pulled out a pair of black jeans as well as blouse and coat  
The crow pecked at her shoe. She had forgotten all about it. She moved toward the bedroom door. She would exact her revenge, and she would start at the bottom of the food chain.   
She stepped back out into the damp alley and her winged guardian followed after. An unearthly force drew her toward the neighboring building. Inside, it took her. While moving up the entrance stairs, she touched the bannister, causing an excruciating flash of David, their neighbor doing . . . something. She couldn't tell. Wait. . . He was counting money. In fact, what looked like hundreds of thousands of dollars. How could he have possibly made that much? He was just a tin-penny lawyer with barely a case to speak of, she thought. Suddenly, He looked up and said,  
"Hey, you! What are you doin' here?!!"  
  
  
Then, a flash of her husband's shocked face. Then, nothing. Only a feeling of anger, hatred, and grief, but not fear. Never fear. She was fear and she was Death. She would bring death to another 


	3. All life's questions answered

As she entered the room, her hazel eyes scanned the room, finding a stack of paper. She walked over and braced herself for another flash.  
"What do you know!?" David screamed. He struck Alec's already bleeding face, smearing the crimson liquid across his face. Two other men in the room laughed.   
Veronica was overcome with rage. He told me Alec had run off with some women they met at a bar, he's first, she thought. As the scene played out, a frustrated David took out a silenced gun, aimed it at Alec's head and fired. Seconds after, a knock on the door downstairs and a muffled question was heard.  
"David, are you home? Alec's missing. David!" A shocked blond man stepped forward and said:  
"Oh, shit, man! That's his wife!"  
"Don't worry, Jack, I'll take care of her. Get this outta here." Veronica opened her eyes to find herself back in the office. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a case of throwing knives and stars.  
"I'll just have to pay his girlfriend a visit." She also took a lighter off the table  
. She made her way across town to a nightclub/hotel called "The Kissing Kat" The main attraction of this establishment wasn't the music or drinks, the draw were the rooms and the . . .services that came with them. David's girlfriend, Laura was the night-manager there.  
Veronica walked down the quiet hallway leading to Laura's office. Once she got there, she ever-so politely knocked on the door.  
"Come on in, Maria." Veronica opened the door. When Laura looked up from her desk, her placid expression changed to one of shock.  
"Ms. Jennings, I'm glad to see you are still in good health, though how long that lasts truly depends on you."  
"Who are you!? What do you want!?"  
"A location. Oh, and your boyfriend's head on a pike. Which are you prepared to give me? Where is he?"  
She weakly pointed to the bathroom. Veronica crossed the room, but before she could grab the handel of the door, it opened.   
"Who are you!?" David asked angerly.  
"I am your dark angel of death." 


	4. The Reckoning

Veronica lowered her blouse enough show the bullet wound that had caused her death. David fired at it and she quickly reached behind her back. Moments later, her hand returned to the front of her body. Upon opening it, David found the bullet he had just used.  
" Impossible."   
" In death all things are possible."  
" You're not real."  
" Perhaps you're all dreaming and I'm the only one awake."  
" Why only you?"   
"Because life is but a dream on the way to death!"She leapt forward and grabbed his face by the temples and squeezed. Another painful flash came, but this time from David's point of view.   
"Hey, Jack, Tom! He saw me."  
"Well, how much did he see?"  
"Dunno."  
"Well, ask him."Veronica let go of him as if she had been scalded. She clutched his shirt collar and held a star to his throat.   
"Where are they!?"  
" Who!?"  
"Jack and Tom!"  
" I dunno, Look, if it's money you want, we got another sweet embezzlement deal going. Just don't kill me!"  
"Give me one reason! Make it good, now, your girlfriends over there listening!"  
"What did I do to you!!?"  
"You took my love from me, and when you did that, you took all mercy within my soul." In the back of her head, She could hear David's voice.   
"Don't do it, baby." Her heart ached. Alec would never forgive her, perhaps she would never find him if she did this. Her rage forced a clawed fist. She struck him, knocking him unconscious. Then as she turned, Laura screamed and ran out. The crow landed on the desk and cawed.  
"Lead me to them." she said.  
"Hey, Bitch, where are you goin'."The dark haired man named Tom, stood yelling at a woman trying to walk away. As he grabbed her and pushed her against the alley's back wall, a crow cawed and footsteps were heard.  
"Hey, come on out. We won't hurt ya'."Jack said in a much-too-innocent tone. Veronica stepped out behind them and they turned to look at her.  
"What the hell are you all dressed up for? Halloween ain't for another eight months."  
"Where do you usually find people all dressed up and nowhere to go?"Veronica began to smirk.  
"Don't know. Where?"  
"A cemetery."She round-house kicked Tom,sending him sprawling out in the alley. He started to get up as the woman ran away.  
" You're one dead bitch."  
"Sorry, too late."He pulled his gun and shot her in the head. Veronica began to laugh as the wound healed immediately  
"Impossible!"  
"You know, David said the exact same thing, and he wasn't inclined to talk about my murder either."  
"What did you do to him?" Jack said in a wavering tone.  
"Oh. let's just say that he's having a few problems talking. Of course, that might have to do with the fact his jaw is in halves. It's a shame, too. I have to ask you now.  
"Ask what?" Tom voice also began to grow weak.  
"Why you slaughtered an innocent man!? Or don't you remember" She reached over and grasped his throat. After sending him the flash, all other thoughts left her mind, save one. Kill. Kill them all. It is the only way. Alec will understand. You have to do it. Her hand began to tighten of its own accord now. She let him go and grabbed his collar, instead.   
" Why!?"   
"We had to! He saw David counting the money. We couldn't leave any witnesses. Kathryn would murder us all! We had to kill you for the same reason!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You saw his body!!"  
" I was blind! I had never seen my husband, even when we were being married. Now, I am beyond all handicap. Save yourselves. Tell me where your boss is."  
"8th and Maple. A beauty parlor."  
"Leave now, and I won't kill you." Jack rushed over and pulled Tom up and they ran out of the alleyway. 


	5. Love's Reward

As the crow flew over the damp city, the beauty parlor was an old and beaten down eyesore. As Veronica entered, she was assaulted by a team of . . .hairdressers?  
"Oh, my god! honey, you definitely need a make-over." said one plump hairdresser with entirely too much make-up on and a cigarette hanging out of her mouth.  
"Where is Kathryn?"she said, fighting off invading rouge brushes.  
" Second chair to the left." As Veronica began to move toward it, the chair turned around. Kathryn was a rather well-built woman with few physical flaws  
"Here I was, gettin' my hair done and you have to show up."Kathryn said with a slight echo to her voice.The crow landed on the table and Kathryn pulled out a gun. Before Veronica could stop her, she shot the bird, instantly killing it. Veronica's vision began to dim. The hairdressers ran out in a panic  
"You bitch, what are you trying to do? Ruin me?"  
" What did you do?"Veronica asked as the room turned black.  
"First of all, I read up on my mythology. Then I became a snake. Finding the legend about the crow was cake, and you must be the icing. You are a wonder. Ya know, once you're dead, excuse me, dead again, I might just have you stuffed and mounted by a cop I know." Veronica's senses han returned to their once heightened state, so she heard Kathryn cock back the hammer of her pistol.She shot Veronica in the stomach. Veronica began to chuckle, but her humor was short-lived as she realized that the wound had not healed. She fell against the front counter.She heard that Kathryn wasn't moving from the chair. She pulled a dagger and threw it in Kathryn's direction.  
"That was very good. For a blind woman, anyway. Slashed my shoulder up pretty good. So, you see that I can't let that happen again." She heard another gunshot and felt fire rip through her right arm. She heard Kathryn get up and walk closer.  
"Any fool can shoot a gun."Veronica said, becoming weak from bloodloss.  
"Oh, the sightless wonder wants her eyes scratched out. I shall be happy to oblige." As she came closer, Veronica pulled her lighter from her pocket, lit it, and sprayed Kathryn with hairspray.  
"Go to hell." Veronica said tossing the lighter on Kathryn. Screams reached the heavens as Kathryn's flesh was engulfed by flames. Veronica left the parlor and headed back to the cemetary. After what seemed like hours, she reached her headstone.  
"Hey, there." Veronica caught the familiar scent of raw vanilla.  
"Alec, is that you."  
"Yes, my love." With newfound strength, she leapt in the direction of his voice. Then, as he embraced her, she again felt the warmth of love.  
"It's time to go."  
"Yes, dear." Then, within seconds all was as it was meant to be. With balance returned, Veronica could go back home to be with Alec. Then as two sneakers traipsed through the mud, all was as it had been. A bouquet and a red, red rose. Bye, V. 


End file.
